This invention relates to carrying cases for instruments; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved binocular carrying case which protects the binoculars while they are being used as well as when they are in storage.
It is well known to provide a protective carrying case for optical instruments to prevent them from being damaged while not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,540, issued to Williams, discloses a design for a binocular case; U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,017, issued to Pimsleur, discloses a carrying case formed from flexible material for camera storage; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,566, issued to Stolp, discloses a binocular case having a hinged supporting tray and wall for opening and closing the case.
However, there has been little in regard to protective, form-fitting carrying cases for optical instruments which have the additional feature of allowing use and improved gripping of the optical instruments while they remain enclosed within the case. It is preferable for many types of optical instruments, e.g. binoculars, to remain in the carrying case to provide additional protection when they are in use. Further, in the case of binoculars, during use the optic and objective lenses must be free from obstructions and the user must also have ready access to the focus adjustment members of the binoculars. Although the Williams patent discloses two openings in the case for the optic and objective lenses, the case obstructs the focus adjustment member of the binoculars. Thus, a user would have to remove the binoculars from the case for every focus adjustment.
Yet another problem with traditional binocular cases is their bulky size and shape which makes it difficult for a person to use the binoculars while they are enclosed within the carrying case.
It is therefore desirable to provide a snug-fitting binocular carrying case which is user-friendly, easy to grip, and does not interfere with the use of the binoculars. Specifically, the novel and improved carrying case does not obstruct the lenses or prevent access to the focus adjustment members of the binoculars, when in the case, and is composed of a material that is form-fitting and can be grasped to minimize slipping.
Further, the carrying case would be of a manageable shape and size so that it would not interfere with the use and operation of the binoculars when they are enclosed within the carrying case.